A Dire Situation
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: Takes place after Alpha and Omega. In the modern day, Dire Wolves are no more, and the Gray Wolves now inhabit parts of the world in place of the much larger, far stronger cousins. However, there is one left, perfectly preserved in ice until now. Now, he will have to adjust to this new and unfamiliar world or die trying. I also like to credit Humphrey the Omega-Alpha for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, peoples, I had this idea up for a long, long time, and I'm to finally have it up. Tell me what ya think. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha and Omega and I never will.**

"Yeeehaw!" Humphrey screamed in excitement as he, along with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, were log-sledding down a snow-covered mountain, feeling the wind whipping through their manes.

The group all landed safely on a thick blanket snow, half-buried due to the impact of their landing. Once they pulled themselves out of the snow, the four met up at their log, which was now destroyed from the impact from the boulder.

"We should totally do that again!" Salty said, everyone's hype still up from the excitement. However, Humphrey was the first to come down from it.

"Tempting offer, but must I remind you that that was our last log?" Humphrey asked, the others murmuring in realization.

"So... what now?" Shakey asked now that their only log was destroyed. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch took a moment to ponder about their next move, ultimately coming up with nothing.

"Guess we should just head back. Maybe we could look for dates to the moonlight howl?" Salty suggested, Sweets and Candy running through his mind, making a grin appear on his face. Shakey and Mooch murmured in agreement before they headed back up the mountain. Humphrey already had Kate, so he was already set.

"Don't aim too high, buddy. I already know what you're thinkin, and isn't Candy already taken?" Humphrey pointed out, but Salty remained adamant on the matter.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to try, right? And Candy broke up with him a while ago!" Salty retorted, fighting to keep his hopes of having Sweets and/or Candy as a date alive.

On the way up, Humphrey broke off from the group to look for Kate. Along the walk, there was something that caught Shakey's eye.

"Hey guys, look! A cave!" Shakey exclaimed, trotting up to it.

"Uh, Shakey, we already have those back at the territory." Salty reminded, confused at his excitement.

"Not this far out." Shakey shot back. Salty eventually shrugged as he and Mooch followed him to the mouth of the cave. As soon as they entered, the temperature dropped suddenly, making a shudder go through them.

"It's cold as a blizzard in here." Mooch commented as the three traveled further in, but noticed the echo, which gave Salty an amazing idea as they walked into a portion of the cave which was covered in ice.

"Yo!" Salty yelled as his voice bounced around the close quarters of the cave. "YO!" he yelled again, but much louder. "Try it guys!" he said.

Together, they began shouting random gibberish and pretty much anything that came to mind. However, what they didn't notice was that one wall of ice, which was holding a darkened form, began to crack and shatter. Soon enough, it broke free, snapping the three from their constant yelling as they saw the wall fall apart. The ice around the suspended the wolf fell as well, pieces cracking around it before it tumbled down the shattered ice in front of the three, who stared in awe.

"Whoa." the group chorused before moving in for a closer look. The piece of ice was huge, but its shape as it broke apart from the rest made it good enough to roll.

"Are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Salty asked, looking over his comrades.

"Thaw it out? Yeah." Shakey said before the three began rolling out the boulder sized piece of ice. With much effort, and the use of the pieces of their destroyed log, they managed to get the piece of ice just outside the mouth of the cave. After sharing a brief moment of victory, Shakey trotted off.

"Hey Shakey, where are you going?" Salty called after him.

"I'm gonna go see if Humphrey can help us break him out." Shakey called back before his trot turned in to a run, leaving Salty and Mooch to look after the suspended form inside the ice.

XXXXX

It was a few minutes later, and Humphrey had just made it back to Jasper Park.

He found Kate's den, which was awfully close to Winston and Eve's, so Humphrey very cautiously made his way to Kate's den where she was waiting for him.

"Mornin, beautiful." Humphrey greeted as he walked up to his mate, nuzzling her, the alpha nuzzling back in mutual love.

"Morning, Humphrey. How was log-sledding?" Kate asked.

"Awesome as always. How was your day so far?" Humphrey asked. Kate simply shrugged.

"Could've gone better. Patrol is just so boring. Luckily, Garth was there to take the shift, so that left the rest of the morning to just sit back and relax." Kate explained as she headed to the mouth of the den. "Up for a walk?"

"Don't see why not." Humphrey said as he and Kate made their way out of her den. No sooner than they did that was when they heard Humphrey's name called. The pair looked to see Shakey hastily running up to them, out of breath.

"Hey Shakey. What's the rush?" Humphrey asked.

"Me, Salty, and Mooch found something awesome! You gotta see it! Follow me." Shakey instructed before running off. Kate and Humphrey shared a look before shrugging and following after Shakey.

XXXXX

When they finally arrived, they approached Salty and Mooch, who was gathered around large column of ice.

"So what's all the commotion about?" Humphrey asked as he, Shakey, and Kate joined Salty and Mooch in looking at the spectacle before them.

"What about it? All I see is a column of ice." Kate said, uninterested. However, Humphrey begged to differ.

"I don't know, Kate. I see something in it." Humphrey said, moving in to get a better look, as did Kate. Sure enough, there was a darkened form trapped within the ice. The irregular shape of the ice prevented the group from telling exactly what it was, but what they did find out is that its shear size dwarfed all of them, even Mooch.

"Should we thaw it out?" Shakey asked after a long moment of silence.

"Shakey, we don't even know what's in there!" Kate pointed out.

"Maybe it's some kind of cavewolf?" Mooch suggested, scratching his head.

"Only one way to find out." Humphrey said, looking around for anything that could help thaw or break the ice.

"Humphrey, don't tell me you're gonna try to break it open." Kate groaned, face pawing. Humphrey rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon Kate, what's the worst that could happen? This guy's probably been frozen for like a million years. Probably froze to death in the Ice Age. And don't tell me you don't wanna find out what's inside." Humphrey said as he trotted up the hill finding a nicely chisel-shaped rock and rolling it back down. Kate looked off to the side, knowing he was right, and after a moment, she sighed and gave in, respect for the dead thrown out the window. With that, the group began using whatever they could find to break away the ice.

With some time, they wore a good portion of it away, but the form inside was still perfectly preserved. They could now actually make out what's inside. In the ice was what appeared to be a wold. It was evident that it was much larger than they were, but exactly how much larger was still yet to be found out.

"I knew it was some kind of cavewolf!" Mooch exclaimed, his assumption correct.

"I think the proper name you're looking for is Dire Wolf, Mooch." Kate corrected.

"Dire Wolf?" the whole group asked, having never heard of the canid before.

"A Dire Wolf is a prehistoric wolf that lived alongside the Timber Wolves, that's us, and died out sometime during the Ice Age. Heard about them during alpha training." Kate explained, letting Humphrey and the group take it all in.

"Well, that was very interesting. Let's get him out. Maybe he'd love to hang out with us." Salty suggested as they continued to rake off ice to free him. After a while, they eventually got him out. The wolf's body fell to the ground in a heap, covered in frost and tiny bits of ice.

Humphrey jumped into action and tried to rouse him.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" He shook the wolf gently, trying to wake him up.

A long, mighty breath was what woke the massive wolf from his slumber as he stirred. His body felt numb, and he shivered violently as he groaned, placing a paw atop his head. He tried to rise, but his body fell back down due to lack of warmth in his thick muscles.

The group was dwarfed by his size, Kate able to snugly fit under him standing up and still have ample space. The canid had grey fur with a darker gray and brown mane and top pelt. Black wolf claws covered his paws, and thick, razor sharp canines protruded from under his upper lip.

Humphrey and his friends stared in awe at this wolf. They had never seen anything like him, ever!

"Lay down for a second." Kate ordered. "You need to warm up."

She then carefully brought the wolf down so she could lay on top of him to warm him up.

"Kate!" Humphrey was shocked Kate would lie on top of another wolf.

"Oh Humphrey. Get over yourself." Kate snapped. "I'm warming him up. He would die if we didn't do anything." the alpha stated.

"I... can manage... ugh, myself." the Dire Wolf groaned, slowly rising to his feet. The heat applied to his back, namely the spine, reawakened his body. In truth, his back was all that Kate was able to cover, and together, they looked like a pup on her parent's back. However, his eyes were still shut from the cold and slumber.

Kate shrieked as she was lifted up off the ground.

"Hey, put her down!" Humphrey tried to come to Kate's rescue.

"Who is this guy?" Salty asked no one in particular, bewildered by this wolf. He picked Kate up like it was nothing. He didn't even notice she was there.

Once the massive wolf opened his eyes, he looked to see Timber Wolves staring at him. He hardly noticed Kate atop his back.

"Canis Lupus." he mumbled, looking them over in a still dazed state. However, he was broken out of his daze by one of them, a light and dark grey one, shouting at him.

"Put her down now! Or I'll rip your throat out!" Humphrey snarled. He was quite surprised at this side of him. Maybe it was because he was spending too much time around Eve.

The wolf grew confused before he noticed Kate atop his back. He was also confused as to why she did not simply jump down, and he glared back at Humphrey. Through his still numbed and dazed mind, the threat cut through all of it.

"What authority do you have making threats to an alpha Dire Wolf, whelp?" he growled, but complied before lowering his frame to gently roll Kate off of him before rising to his full, imposing height, nearly twice Humphrey's height.

"When you stand up with a wolf'a mate on your back!" Humphrey shot back, though he cowered at the Dire Wolf's height.

"Humphrey, stop. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't even know I was there." Kate chastised. She then gave an apologetic look to the wolf, though it proved difficult due to his massive size and imposing appearance.

"Sorry about that. He gets a little protective over me." She explained. The Dire wolf seemed to not have paid attention as hi looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"What is this place?" he half asked.

"Jasper Park, Canada." Kate answered.

"Yep. Good ole Jasper." Humphrey chimed in.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were still too frightened to move.

"Never heard of such a place. Is there something I am missing?" he asked, noticing the chunks of ice that scattered the ground beneath him.

"We found you frozen solid but we managed to set you free." Kate explained.

"All because these guys here wanted a new friend to hang out with." She pointed at Humphrey's friends. The dire wolf took a moment to look over them, the group ducking their heads under his gaze.

"Omegas..." he muttered before his expression softened somewhat. "Then I owe a debt of thanks... I suppose." came his reply as he took in the new world before him and gave a long sigh before he began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Humphrey called, about to catch up to him, but his path was blocked by Kate, which made him give her a look.

"Let him go for now, Humphrey. He's in a new world he doesn't know. Let him get at least a little more comfortable before we go talk to him again." Kate said. Humphrey gave a long look to the Dire Wolf as he walked off before shrugging.

"Alright. But do you think leaving a prehistoric monster wolf out here a good idea? I mean, he made Shakey, Salty, and Mooch wet themselves." Humphrey laughed, getting retorts from said wolves. He, somehow, wasn't as afraid as he should be. Sure, he cowered a bit at the wolf's height, but that was about it. Must be him living under Eve's watchful eye since he confessed his love for Kate.

"Better than bringing him back to the others. My mom would have a _fit_." Kate said as she began to head back with the others in tow. She couldn't help but imagine Eve's reaction to meeting the Dire Wolf.

"I can imagine." Humphrey said as they trotted off.

**Chapter 1 signed, sealed, and out in the field. Do not bother asking how he's alive after he's been thawed out because we will not waste our time trying to come up with a reason, excuse, or way to explain it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and as always, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello one and all. I present to you Chapter 2 of A Dire Situation. I hope you all enjoy, and I credit Humphrey the Omega Alpha for his OC. Might liven up the story a bit more.**

Wandering was quickly becoming a habit for the Dire Wolf as he aimlessly walked about the landscape, taking in the scenery as he did so.

So far, he recognized nothing at all except for the mountains in the north, that being the only indication that he was in the same area prior to his imprisonment in the ice, and they too have changed so much.

However, he was taken out of his moment of pondering when the unforgettable scent of herbivores his his nostrils. His lips began to water as he hastily followed the scent. Coming up, the scent led him to a herd of caribou gathered at the bottom of the valley. The canid licked his lips as he ducked down and crept in closer. Seeing them, he gave a silent scoff. They were but a fraction of the size of the game he hunted alone. Back in his time, even though his pack would be behind him, it was up to him alone to make the kill, and this should be child's play, even when taking down the lead bull of the herd. With that in mind, he ducked and silently moved in to make a kill. He didn't even need to get them on the run, he supposed.

However, unbeknownst to him, Garth and his hunting party, consisting of him, Can-Do, Claw, and Scar, were on the other side of the herd, on the prowl as well.

Garth and his hunting party hid in the bushes near the herd of caribou. They were on their routine hunt to get lunch for the pack.

Garth smelled a new scent, a scent he never smelled before.

"What do you smell, Garth?" Claw whispered.

"We're not alone." Garth said back.

The hunting party then moved in quickly and silently for the kill.

With the intent to kill, the Dire wolf sprung into action, taking off, catching the herd completely by surprise. The caribou hastily tried to take off, but the Dire Wolf was already on them before he pounced one of them, a rather strong one at that. Sinking in his teeth, the canid threw his body off, his massive size and weight enough to bring the beast down on its side where the massive wolf went for its throat, not lasting long against his canines and staggering bite. A bite strong enough to take down megafauna from the Ice Age is more than enough to take down a smaller cousin.

The rest of the caribou, after seeing one of its strongest killed so easily by a single wolf, all changed directions and ran in the other direction, away from the massive Dire Wolf. Having already gotten his kill, he grabbed it and began to pull it away.

Garth and the others managed to catch up to the strange wolf. Can-du, with his temper, was the first to confront him, despite the staggering size difference.

"Hey, what's your deal?!" Can-du growled. "Those were our caribou, you can't just come in here and take them whenever you want!"

The Dire canid stood up from his caribou, rising to his full height to see a rather short Timber Wolf growling at him. It was almost a comical sight for the massive canine.

"I mean no harm as I did not notice you and your hunting party, but you were the ones who gave your hunt and let your game run away." he pointed out before casually returning to his kill.

"Who are you to say we let them get away?" Garth retorted. "You are the one that chased them off!"

The dire wolf paid him no heed as he went back to his meal.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The wolf still paid him no heed.

"Are you going to chase down your hunt while you still can, or are you going to stay and foolishly waste your time and hunt on a pointless argument?" he asked, looking up from eating his kill. Garth and the rest of his party saw the sense in his words and took off quickly to at least catch something.

"They have much ground to make up." Convel muttered to himself before returning to his meal.

XXXXX

After a while, Garth and the other alphas gave up on the hunt. They went back to the territory to tell Winston and Eve of their failure. Eve was not going to be happy about this, and that is an understatement.

"Already guys..." Garth said as the four stopped at the bottom of the hill to their den.

"Not telling! One-two-three-not-it!" Claw blurted out as fast as he could.

"Not-it!"

"Not-it!"

"Dammit!" Garth growled under his breath as the other three alphas bolted off in a cloud of dust. Grabbing his bearings and gripping them tight, Garth made his way up to Winston and Eve's den, he greeted the alpha male and female.

"Winston, Eve?" Garth called as he walked inside.

"Garth, good to see you've returned. Where are the caribou?" Winston asked, not knowing what Garth had to say. Kate and Humphrey were there as well.

"We had a failed hunt. Before you say anything," Garth said because he saw Eve start to get riled up. "It wasn't our fault. This one wolf got to the caribou first and he took down a strong one like it was nothing!" Garth explained, catching them off guard, save for Kate and Humphrey, who already had a good idea of who it was.

"Where is this wolf?" Eve growled, walking up to the almost trembling alpha.

"D-d-down in the valley." Garth stuttered.

"Eve, don't even do what I think you're going to do!" Winston tried to stop her.

"Yeah, mom. I don't think that it's a good idea either." Kate agreed.

"Yeah. You have no idea what you're putting yourself up against!" Humphrey also agreed. Eve raised an enraged eyebrow at this.

"Oh, and I suppose you do? Come on, Garth. Let's go." She called to him as the four ran off to find the wolf, more out of fear of Eve than anything.

XXXXX

After his hefty meal, the Dire Wolf took refuge in the cave he was found in.

He stayed there for a while, and was about to take a nice, long, much-needed nap. That was, until he heard the crunching of snow nearby.

XXXXX

Troy trudged through the snow.

He hated winter. Despised it, even. He wished he was back in Orlando but he was stuck on accound of missing his flight courtesy of a snow storm. He usually went back to Orlando for a winter retreat. He wore a heavy coat with a maroon Florida State beanie. All of a sudden, he heard a deep breathing sound as he walked past a cave.

Troy walked towards the mouth of the cave to find the source of the sound. On the ground, he saw a wolf. He didn't recognize the wolf so it couldn't have been anyone he knew, especially since the wolf absolutely dwarfed any others.

"Hey there. What'cha doin' out here?" He inquired.

"_Human._" the massive canine snarled through clenched teeth as he rose to a defensive stance, his flesh-rending canines bared, immediately snapping out of his drowsiness as he recognized the bi-pedal form. At every encounter, he despised humans, who back in his time, killed all that opposed them. He didn't see why now would be any different.

Troy grabbed his handgun and raised it in defense.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Easy." Troy said defensively. "I mean you no harm."

"Then lay down your barb of steel." he snarled. He had no idea what a gun was, but how Troy raised it in defense gave it away as some form of weapon.

"Only if you don't attack me. I won't harm you." Troy said as he lowered his gun a little bit.

"Killing you serves no purpose unless you mean harm. And you insist you don't." he said, waiting for his next move.

"Well ok. If you insist." Troy complied as he put his gun back in his coat. "I'm Troy by the way." he introduced.

"I am Convel." the Dire Wolf introduced before he turned to retreat back into his cave to take his nap, but before he did, he heard pawsteps approaching.

"What now?" he groaned to himself as he looked out to see Humphrey, Kate and Winston led by Eve, who was absolutely livid at the moment.

"Unsuccessful hunt, I see." Convel muttered under his breath. Eve was the first to approach.

"You've got some explaining to do, mister." Eve growled.

"What?" Convel groaned, now bothering to show his annoyance. If Eve was angry before, she was absolutely livid now.

"How dare you speak like that to me! I'm going to rip out your tail and shove it down your throat!" Eve screeched, crouching to attack, but Convel remained unphased.

"Eve, knock it off. Don't go looking to start a fight when there is no fight to be fought." Troy tried to appease her but it had the opposite effect.

"Do NOT get involved, Troy!" Eve roared.

"You would be wise to heed the human's words, alpha." Convel advised before turning tail and heading back into his cave-den, only serving to enrage her even more.

Winston saw that she was about to blow her lid so he tried to calm her down before she did something stupid.

"Evie, honey. I love you." He tried to be all lovey-dovey with her to get her to stop. Unfortunately, Psycho-Eve had a strong grip on Eve's mind.

"Not now, dear." Eve sain in about two seconds of a bipolar flip before she turned back to a casually retreating Convel in full fury, and one swift moment, ran and pounced.

Convel barely faltered when Eve landed on his back, but the biting on his ear did, in fact, hurt like hell, but all he did verbally was snarl at the pain as the many nasty scars hidden nicely under his thick fur made him accustomed to the sensation.

To get Eve off of him, the canid rolled over, successful, but Eve's not one to give up so easily. She pounced again, but caught Convel's raised arm, sinking her teeth into it. The Dire Wolf's arm was far more tolerant of pain than his ear, so he wouldn't mind just holding Eve there until she wore herself out. However, Eve let go and jumped back for another, pounce, but Convel was prepared, this time. As she pounced again, he raised his massive paw, catching her in the chest, and using her momentum, Convel forced her to the ground, held down by his paw.

She struggled, trying to snap, kick, and claw at him, but to no avail due to his height and strength, which both dwarfed hers, even in rage. The canid then turned to the others.

"I do not suppose you can calm her?" he asked.

"No." Troy said in a 'you think' voice.

Sighing through his nose, he looked back down at Eve.

"Calm yourself, and I will release you." he offered to the still struggling Eve. She was about violently retort, but a pressing weight on her chest caused her to eventually relent and stop struggling. Convel lifted his paw, allowing Eve to get up and walk back up next to Winston her head hung in a grumpy fashion.

"I ask; what bought you here?" he asked with a bit of force.

"Garth hic," Winston gestured to a frightened Garth. "et quid locutus sis nobis in venatione."

Everyone else, however, didn't understand a word Winston said. It seemed like he used another tongue of wolves.

Convel was taken aback by the alpha's knowledge of his native speak, but took it in stride all the same.

"Ego nihil mali intelligantur." Convel assured in the same language.

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"He said he meant no harm." Winston explained before turning back to Convel.

"Scio te non. Eve, here, just gets a little riled up sometimes. She's really a warm, genuinely sweet girl once you get to know her." He replied back.

"I wouldn't doubt coming from someone such as yourself. Vis me statim relinquere." Convel offered.

"No. No. No. Don't leave. It would be very honorable to have you around." Winston repliedback before translating.

"He's saying he would leave if it would make us happy."

"No. Don't leave." Kate, Humphrey, and Troy protested.

"Your alpha female still disagrees, and it would only lead to violence if I stay against her wishes." he clarified as he turned tail to depart. However, before he did, a single voice spoke out.

"Wait." it was rather shy, and didn't have much of any command or authority. Turning back to the source, he saw everyone staring at Eve, who had her head bowed, pawing at the ground, probably feeling bad for attacking him. "It was wrong for me to attack you, even if you did cost us the hunt." she explained. "But if you can hunt, I... suppose you could stay." Eve said, everyone staring blankly at her for a moment before turning to the Dire Wolf for his answer.

"Any food is a blessing." Convel said, making Eve stare up at him in surprise at his choice of words. "If you all would have me stay, I suppose I will." he agreed, receiving smiles from the group. "But right now, I'm returning to the sleep I was torn away from." Convel said quite suddenly before he turned tail and headed back into his cave, Troy scratching the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Then we'll talk to you later, then?" Humphrey called after him, receiving an 'I suppose' in reply. Content, Troy headed back home for the night while the group headed back to their territory for sleep themselves.

**Chapter 2 fried, dyed, and laid to the side. I wanted to shrink Convel's vocabulary since he's, well, prehistoric, but still have him seem competent, but that didn't prove successful as he had to do a lot of talking, so I stuck with an archaic-ish speech for him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and tell me what you think in the review section below, and as always, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. How are you? Good? Good. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but school hit hand, and hit hard it did. So without further ado, I present Chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own s**t!**

Convel had spent the late morning simply sleeping.

He was plopped down at the mouth of his newly claimed cave, his massive head rested in his equally impressive arms.

Usually, sleeping in such clear view would make one a susceptible target for anything who for some reason would want to cause harm, but in Convel's case, with his gargantuine size and protruding canines, nothing would dare disturb the sleeping giant.

That is, except for Humphrey, Kate, and the omegas, who were making their way to the Dire Wolf at the moment.

They wanted to show him around the territory since he was going to be there for a while.

They eventually found the Dire Wolf's den and looked inside to see if he was up. To their shock, he was still asleep.

Humphrey carefully and gently shook him awake.

"Hey buddy. Wake up." He coaxed.

A deep, rumbling growl came from Convel before he slowly opened his bright hazel eyes to see Humphrey and his omegas standing before him.

"Humphrey." he addressed before letting out a long, almost imposing yawn, his three inch fangs on display for the duration before he stood up and stretched.

"Yep, that's me." Humphrey grinned.

The other omegas stayed back. They were still a little freaked out over him.

"Anyways, me and my friends were just wondering if we could show you around for a little while. Get you used to the territory." Humphrey explained.

"That would be useful. Lead and I will follow." Convel said, stepping out of his den and into the morning light, taking in the landscape.

XXXXX

Troy slept peacefully on his bed. His snoring, however, could be heard from miles around.

"Troy!" Eve yelled from the direction of his open window, but no response.

"TROY!" Eve screeched, startling birds in the background.

Troy, however, kept sleeping like a baby.

"I don't wanna go to school, mom. Five more minutes." He grumbled in his sleep.

Suddenly, something jumped onto him and pushed him off the bed. At this, he finally woke up and rubbed his head, moaning in pain.

"Ow! Eve, what are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Have you forgotten?!" Eve shouted back.

"Forgotten what?!" He shot back.

"To show Convel around the territory! I saw Humphrey, but only heard _you_ shoring all the way from here!" Eve roared in reply.

"I didn't know_ I_ was supposed to do that, damn it!"

"_YOU_ were one of the ones that wanted him to stay!" Eve pointed out.

"Well no one told me to show him around." Troy retorted.

"Will you two stop! I can hear you two arguing all the way from the den." Winston suddenly showed up. He had heard the entire argument and he was not happy at having it interrupt his slumber, as expected.

"Troy, you go join Humphrey and help show Convel around. Eve, you come back with me." He instructed.

Troy then rushed to get changed before realizing Eve was still there.

"Um, do you mind?" He asked, giving her a look that said _'Get the f**k out!'._

"I am only going to warn you once to never cure at or around me. If you do that again, I'm going to rip off your arm and SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT." she threatened before trotting off with Winston

Troy shook his head as they went out the dog door he had installed.

"Yeah right." He muttered to himself. as he put on an FSU hoodie, pants, heavy coat, and his beanie on and went outside to find Humphrey and the gang.

XXXXX

Convel was following the omega group plus Garth and Lily. As they walked around, Convel saw many of the females of the pack. They all looked so much more... _feminine_ and_ curvy_ than Dire Wolf females. Even Eve looked absolutely beautiful when compared to females of his kind. He found himself becoming quickly attracted to the other females, especially Lily, Sweets and Candy, though he tried his best to hide it from them.

He was failing.

Lily was already taken, so she was out of his mind, but as the two other omegas came within sight, Convel's typically wavy mane began to rise, looking a little spiky, even. His body became hot and his tail began to wag. He lagged a ways behind the whole trip from his den, so hopefully, no one noticed.

Unfortunately, that wasn't working.

Humphrey and the group noticed that whenever Candy and Sweets walked by, Convel would always get all antsy and nervous. He was in love with them, much to Salty's chagrin.

"So, got the hots for Candy and Sweets, huh?" Humphrey asked while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"That's their names?" Convel asked in reply, ignoring Humphrey's question.

"Yep. They are the loveliest things this side of the Canadian Rockies." Salty drooled with him.

Troy then rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know I was supposed to help show Convel around. What's up?"

Humphrey then whispered to him what was just going on. Troy laughed as Humphrey told him.

"Dude, you better bring your 'A'-game when it comes to Candy and Sweets." Troy advised.

"What do you mean by_ 'A Game'_?" Convel asked before the two omegas went out of sight.

"You know, do your best, be the best you can be." Troy listed.

XXXXX

Salty was off to ask Sweets and/or Candy to the Moonlight howl. So was Convel, not willingly, but Salty would call him a coward if he did not, but in truth, Convel had no idea what a moonlight howl really was, and thus, no reason to arrive.

He was here because Salty would call him a coward if he didn't, which chipped at his warrior pride, and on the notion that he himself is a skilled howler.

XXXXX

Candy and Sweets were sitting around near the river, talking about girl stuff and things like that.

"Hey, did you see that huge wolf earlier?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah. I'm not blind, Sweets. I saw him." Candy replied.

"He's kinda cute don't you think?"

"Well y...I mean...he's..." Candy stuttered.

They then saw the huge wolf and Salty come around.

"Hi boys." They greeted.

"Hello, Sweets and Candy." Convel greeted as Salty didn't have the courage to. He barely did either, but that was out of refusal to be shown up by Salty in terms of will to speak to the two beauties before them, and also, he was taught before that the worst they could do was say no. Salty probably picked up on his opinion of him as he grew the iron to speak, but not much.

"W-we were wonder i-i-if you'd like to uh..." the omega started, but dropped the iron to pop the question, so Convel, as prideful as he was, did it for him.

"Salty and I would like to see of you two would be so kind as to accompany us in the moonlight howl." he tried to put it as subtle as possible, so as to not be rejected by them sounding too strong, and put in such a way, it's easier to ask.

Candy and Sweets were stunned by the question. They weren't sure whether to say no or yes. Salty didn't seem like he had much self-confidence, considering he just froze when asking the question.

But then again, what did they have to lose? All the boys were after them right now, so what better way to show them up?

"Yes, we'll go." Candy replied.

"So who's gonna go with who?" Sweets asked.

"The decision is yours." Convel said, giving a respectful bow of the head. Salty simply nodded in agreement.

Candy and Sweets then turned their backs to the boys so they could talk about who went with who.

"Ok, so who do you have?" Candy asked, whispering so the boys didn't here them.

"I think I'll take Salty." Sweets whispered back, blushing a little looking back at the Omega. "He's kinda cute. He just needs a little bit of confidence."

"So that means I'm stuck with the big guy. As I was going to say; he is extremely cute and he's so macho. He'd be perfect." Candy said.

As they turned around, the males couldn't help but steal glances at their shapely behinds. If their tails weren't in the way, they'd have even better views.

Salty sighed, desperately looking around for something to draw his attention while Convel shifted uncomfortably.

"So, we've come to a decision and Sweets with go with Salty and I'll go with you." Candy said to Convel.

With a smile, Shakey and Convel nodded.

"Let us depart."

"Awesome. Let's go." Shakey and Convel said at the same time, putting their own spin on things, but meaning essentially the same thing.

XXXXX

The four, waiting for the Moonlight Howl, were atop a ridge overlooking a good portion to the territory. While Salty, Sweets, and Candy chatting away, Convel was quiet, just enjoying the view.

"Wow Salty. I didn't know you were so funny." Sweets laughed after Salty said something funny.

"Well, I try to be. I'm an Omega, so it's in the job description." Salty said modestly.

"Well what about you, Convel? What's so interesting about you?" Candy asked.

Convel, who was resting on his side, looked back at her from his observing of the landscape.

"Very little. I am simply a fighter and hunter." Convel said in reply while stretching, involuntarily showing some of the scars along his side, hanging his head a little bit before turning back to the view. Candy was the first to take notice.

"What are those from? Your scars." She inquired.

"Challenges faced during hunts and competition with fellow predators." Convel explained. They were hid nicely under his fur, but only when he wasn't stretching. "Each has a story to tell."

"We got time." Sweets commented.

XXXXX

That night, the moonlight howl was quickly beginning, and wolves from both united packs were quickly gathering to howl their hearts out to each other and the full moon.

Convel and Salty were escorting Candy and Sweets, looking to take up a good spot before they were filled.

Troy was behind a boulder, tuning his guitar to prepare for the night himself.

Troy was going to play a set of five songs. He would start out with 'The Heart of Rock and Roll' by Huey Lewis, then go to 'Whole Lotta Love', 'Rosanna', 'Stairway to Heaven' and then finally end with 'You've Been A Friend To Me'.

"Alright, that sounds about right." Troy said to himself as he warmed his guitar up for the performance.

XXXXX

Picking one of the higher spots on the rock formation, Convel sat next to Candy while right next to them, Salty was with Sweets.

They, along with all the other wolves waited for it to begin. While Candy sat on her haunches, Convel rested on his haunches and elbows such as a sphinx statue would, still taller than his date.

Then finally, the howl the alpha pair began after a bit of a wait. As everyone started howling their tune, Convel was silent. He didn't know how to howl exactly for entertainment.

Candy howled, thinking Convel was joining her. Until she looked over at him and noticed he wasn't doing anything.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Howling is used as communication. I do not know how to howl in song. I can howl well, but not in song." Convel explained.

"It's easy. Just follow me." She then started to howl again, this time Convel started howling, though tentatively for fear he would be sounding like Garth. He started to get the hang of it and then they took off.

**That's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, your reviews inspire me to continue writing the things I write. Have a nice day.**


End file.
